


Hold My Hand

by CODE717



Series: Qui vivra verra [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Seokmin was contemplating on ending his life after a particularly rough scuffle with his drunken father.





	

He ran towards the school’s rooftop. No one was supposed to be at the school grounds at that hour. So, he’s a little surprised when he finds someone standing on the edge of the ledge probably thinking of doing the same thing he was thinking. 

Without thinking, Seokmin went to the ledge and stood beside the stranger probably the same age as he is. 

“What are you doing?” The stranger spoke his voice cold and void. He turned to look at Seokmin. 

“Let’s do it together. It will be less lonely. You could hold my hand if you want to.” Seokmin said as he turned to look at the stranger and held out his hand. The stranger looked at his hand for a moment then reached out. 

They stood in silence on the edge, feeling the breeze, holding hands and staring into the darkness.

“Hey.” Seokmin cracked the deafening silence.

“Yeah?” The other guy answered.

“Why? Why are you jumping?” Seokmin suddenly tightened his hold on the stranger. The stranger was silent and he tried looking down.

“I… I suddenly don’t know… you… why are you jumping?” The stranger looked at Seokmin. Seokmin turned to look at him then looked down. Seokmin thought for a moment.

“I… I think we should get down from here before we do something we might regret.” Seokmin let go of the stranger’s hand and went down. He then offered his hand again. The stranger looked at his hand. He took it.

They took a seat on the dusty floor.

“You could let go of my hand now.” The stranger said as he realized he was still holding Seokmin’s hand.

“No… I need to feel you are real… and you are not something my mind made up.” Seokmin answered as he gave the stranger’s hand a little squeeze.

“I… I have a friend… his name is Wonwoo… he… he… a year ago he jumped from here… I wasn’t there… he must’ve felt lonely.” The stranger looked at their intertwined hands.

“It doesn’t really end… it just gets passed on to another.” Seokmin said.

“He... he was a good friend to me. He seemed fine. I should have looked closer.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I feel like… I killed him. He left a note in his favourite book. ‘I couldn’t live in a world where we can’t be together.’”

“You loved him.”

“And he loved me too… but… it’s… wrong.”

“Well, some people say that.”

“Is it wrong? What we had.”

“To some it is… to some it isn’t.”

“To you?”

“It’s not.”

Silence enveloped them.

“My… my name is Jisoo, Hong Jisoo.”

“Seokmin. Lee Seokmin.”

“Seokmin.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t let go.”

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
